In high speed printing, large printing presses are daisy-chained together to print predetermined pages of publications which are then secured together to form the publications. Such printing presses occupy an extremely large volume and are very expensive.
The applicant has also proposed a commercial printer using a number of floor mounted printers having pagewidth print heads. This commercial printer is intended for extremely high production rates such as up to five 180 page documents per second.
To achieve such high production rates, large quantities of consumables need to be readily available for the printers. Thus, once again, such a commercial printer needs to occupy an extremely large volume although the cost of such a printer is considerably lower than equivalent high end, commercial printers which do not use the applicant's Memjet (Memjet is a trade mark of Silverbrook Research Pty Ltd) technology.
The applicant has recognized a need for a commercial printer which occupies a smaller volume and which has a lower through put rate but of the same quality as the applicant's previously proposed Memjet commercial printer.